You are my hero
by BrennMoon642
Summary: "I love you more than my life, I want to be your hero" "Te amo mas que a mi vida, quiero ser tu héroe"


You are my hero

Desde el dia que te conocí supe que entrarías a mi vida pero nunca imagine que te quedarías en ella y me escogieras para compartirla eso me sorprendió muchísimo pero también me alegro, no me imaginaba vivir sin ti, me enamore de tus ojos azul celeste que al combinarlos con esa linda sonrisa hace una combinación perfecta, tu rostro cambia completamente y se me figura al de un niño, no hay palabras para describir lo que siento por ti simplemente ¡me encantas! Y no hay nada en el mundo que pueda cambiar eso, si, lo acepto a veces o casi siempre siento celos de las chicas que interactúan contigo o con las que tú interactúas simplemente siento que te perderé…

Me has hecho conocer varias cosas sobre la superficie y ahora puedo decir que mis cosas favoritas son La Luna y Las Estrellas (The moon and the stars :3), recuerdo cuando me hablaste de la luna ese dia te pregunte si la luna era de queso y tu reíste, esa risa tan hermosa que escuche en mi vida jamás, mis mejillas se ruborizaron hasta quedar más rojas que mi propio cabello, tus ojos brillaban intensamente… al voltearte a verme dibujaste esa sonrisa que tanto me enloquecía y me atrajiste hacia ti, en tus brazos me sentí segura, eras como un héroe para mí, me miraste, besaste mi frente y susurraste "I love you more than my life, I want to be your hero" (Te amo más que a mi propia vida, quiero ser tu héroe) y desde ese instante desde esas palabras dichas delicadamente te deposite la confianza que tanto me pedias a gritos cada que decías "confía en mi" dudaba ya que por lo general solías ponerte en peligro y tengo la certeza de que ahora confió en ti.

Cada mirada intercambiada, cada muestra de afecto dada me hizo entender que no era solo un amor pasajero, era un amor cercano y a la vez puede parecer tan distante, tus abrazos, tus miradas, tus palabras intercambiadas me hicieron entender que me querías mucho más que a tu propia vida, en tus ojos siempre veía reflejado tu amor y preocupación por mí, no querías dejarme y por mucho que no coincidíamos en lo mismo no significaba que este amor fuera acabar sino que se fue haciendo más cercano cada dia hasta llegar al punto que ya no soportaba tenerte tan distante ansiaba poderte abrazar, besar poder contemplarte toda el dia si fuese necesario pero lo que nunca podre aceptar es dejarte ir, me aferraría a ti y tu harías lo mismo jamás aceptaría haberte perdido, jamás me rendiría seguiría luchando hasta lograr lo que me proponga así como tu arriesgas la vida por mi cada dia y me proteges yo haría lo mismo por ti.

Tengo la certeza de que somos amores correspondidos, yo tu chica y tu mi héroe…los días para mi transcurrían demasiado rápido eran como una película delante de mis ojos el cual la protagonizábamos tu y yo perdidos en el espacio sideral, en la luna y las estrellas por las noches me acostaba en la cama a reflexionar pero lo que hacía durante todo ese tiempo es revivir mis recuerdos y pensar constantemente en cómo llegamos a tanto, como llegamos a correspondernos, pero en más que nada tus ojos me tenían hechizada, cuando sonreías le dabas un brillo especial a esos ojos lo cual me hacía sonrojar y si no me apoyara de la pared cada vez que me sonreías juraría que mis pies se volverían como gelatina y caería… pero tendría la certeza de que tu estarías allí para levantarme y sonreírme de nuevo asiéndome sonrojar.

Por ahora solo queda abrazarte y besarte en silencio, mirarte, y sentirte a mi lado y todo esto es como para no soltarte jamás y quedarme recostada a tu lado, para siempre…tenia ansias de tenerte a mi lado, cuanto más cerca estuvieras de mi estaba agradecida, por mucho que la distancia nos separara por centímetros yo ansiaba tenerte cerca, nuestra relación debía mantenerse oculta al menos hasta que tu decidieras decírselo al mundo entero… lo cual no me enojaría me haría feliz, así cada dia que asistiéramos a situaciones relacionadas con Blakk no les sorprendiera nuestra relación pero tampoco soy ambiciosa se esperar cuando me lo propongo.

Tú nunca serás para mí una opción para mi tu significas el mundo entero por así decirlo incluyendo el firmamento, You are my world in my life, you are my everything! (tu eres mi mundo en mi vida, tu eres mi todo) eres una persona perfecta para mí! Demasiado perfecta! No se cómo alguien como tu puede permanecer a mi lado….

-Amor...-sonreí al escuchar pronunciar ese nombre de su boca simplemente me enloquecía, él me enloquecía, se acerco a mi y me abrazo por la espalda y deposito su cabeza entre el espacio de mi cuello y hombro.- ansiaba verte...- susurro- te necesitaba...

-Yo te necesitaba mucho más Eli...- levanto su cabeza, me miro de frente y me beso, y ahí mientras estaba de pie a orillas del mar, observando la luna y las estrellas, él se quedo contemplándome mirar el nuevo mundo, y desde allí comprendí él era mi héroe y yo estaba agradecida por ello...

You are my Robin, You are my hero...

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado ;) Dedicado a mi gran amiga Temperance y a mi primera escritora Crix :3 **

**Saludos! **

**PD: si me equivoque en algo háganmelo saber es que este lo hice de ultima hora por mi amiga crix ;) **

"I love you more than my life, I want to be your hero"


End file.
